A Kindred Spirit
by Sifauna Auria
Summary: Eriol has learned that only time can heal wounds. Tomoyo is struggling to heal hers.


**A Kindred Spirit**

Sipping her coffee, a young woman sat alone in a coffeeshop. A pair of knowing eyes watched her curiously. His eyes traced the outline of her delicate body, emphasized by her flowing white dress. His eyes drank in her milky white skin, her rosy lips, her silky ebony tresses, and especially those pair of icy amethyst orbs.

She was so transparent; her eyes alone betrayed her and told the world what was deep in her heart. He watched her violet eyes observe her surroundings and noticed that they narrowed in scorn at the antics of a happy young couple. But beneath the bitterness lied pain. He saw through her mask and realized that she had yet to heal her wounds for she knew not how. Because she was unable to neatly and carefully sew the pieces of her broken heart together with love and encouragement, she chose to callously wrap it in a coarse cloth of cynicism.

He saw all that, and even without knowing who she was, or her name for that matter, he sensed a kindred spirit. He remembered the less than pleasant emotions - the bitterness, the doubt, and the pain. He recalled the hopelessness he felt. He remembered that he had sincerely believed that he could never love again. He stood, unable to forgive himself for making the foolish mistake of giving someone his heart, and thereby inflicted upon himself immeasurable pain. The wounds that unceasingly bled, he had bandaged with scepticism. But he also remembered that the relentless ticking of time had healed those deep gashes to faded scars.

He laughed. He had once promised himself that he'll never love again; he'll never open his heart to anybody again, but for some odd reason, he felt a little bit of his heart escape him and fly to one unhappy maiden who lost her lust for love.

How he hated himself for breaking that vow. Not only that, but he had made a bet with a certain servant of his. His long auburn haired companion insisted that he will regret his vow and will find himself in love once again. Jaded and bitter, he had sneered at her proclamation and had said that he would never make the same mistake twice. The girl mocked him and he was even more determined to keep his vow, for his pride was at stake. However, some promises were meant to be broken.

He sighed as he finished the last sip of his coffee. He stood up and walked towards the owner of those mesmerizing amethyst eyes.

She looked up as she heard a small cough. A smile greeted her as a gentleman asked, "May I join you?" She shrugged and looked away. He sat down and stared at her. She noticed his intense gaze and snapped, "What?" He smiled and replied, "Your eyes, they're so lovely, and yet so sad and forlorn. Forgive me for saying this, but, love is not always beautiful, but that in itself, is beauty."

She glared at him and quickly stood up to leave; she did not have to sit here and tolerate his rudeness.

He called out to her just as she was about to take a step, "Don't run away. Unless you face your pain unafraid, you'll never heal."

She spun around and snarled, "You know nothing! You don't even understand the extent of my pain. Who are you to talk?"

His smile faltered as he responded, "But I do know. I've just been though the same ordeal, but now, I can look back and laugh at myself. And you can too."

The maiden slumped back into her chair. She took a deep breath and exclaimed, "I can't! It's impossible." Tears streamed down her porcelain face, so he reached out and gently brushed those unbecoming droplets off her rosy cheeks. "What's your name?" He asked softly.

She didn't want to tell him her name, but there was something so sincere and honest about him that she couldn't not tell him. " D-daidoji Tomoyo."

"Delighted to make your aquaintance Tomoyo-san. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol."

He knew that if, indeed, she was a kindred spirit, then in time, she'll be able to let go and move on; in time, she'll be able to smile and love once more. But until then, he'll wait, for only time can heal her wounds.

---

A/N: This is my first time writing a ExT fanfic, so I apologize if they're OOC.


End file.
